Kelly is a helper
by bloodymack18
Summary: After Shepard is caught by mercs who inject her with a sex drug, the rest of the crew refuses to sate her, in fear of the repercussions when she gains her mind back. But Kelly... well, Kelly is a helper.


_This is chapter one in what will be a 2 chapter event. If you're a Garrus fan stick around for the next one! XD_

The first things Shepard could remember was being strapped to a wall, thick braces cutting into her wrists, neck, and ankles and a sickeningly bad headache. But before she could pull herself farther from the darkness of her mind she felt a pinch and heard a man speaking

"Not yet pet, you aren't ready for our guests"

Her heart rate exploded, where was she, what was going on? Her mind ran a million miles a second with a billion questions but when she tried to voice her anger the darkness consumed her again. Left alone with no team, no weapons or clothes, and deepening confusion and fear.

* * *

><p>Garrus could have torn the Normandy apart, but then again so could half of the crew. Shepard was supposed to be him and Jacks responsibility so they both felt bad when she was taken.<p>

And of course Miranda went crazy because they had "lost" Cerberus "investment". Grunt seemed more agitated because his battle master was missing, in fact Garrus had thought he heard Kasumi say something along the lines of "losing his mother".

Thane appeared angry when they had first returned without her but his stoic veneer had quickly returned and he hid back in life support to meditate.

And now Tali was yelling at him for letting her get captured. "Right Tali! Cause I literally tied down Shepard and put her in the arms of the enemy!" Garrus yelled back before shaking and turning back to his console "Now, unless you have some evidence as to where Shepard is now, I highly recommend leaving me or shutting the hell up!" He growled out at her, his fingers working tirelessly over the info from the tower to find some clue as to where they had taken her.

He heard the doors slide shut and sighed, his head lowering down in shame and frustration, how could he have not watched her closer, he should have noticed when she was no longer in visual range. His mind flew back to that moment; they had received word of some blue suns mercs attempting a major terrorist operation on Omega. It seemed legit since they had received the message from Aria herself.

But the minute they got into that tower, Shepard voiced her suspicions. There wasn't enough technology or containers to suggest any form of chemical or technological weapon, plus the number of mercs they found as they ascended to the top was too few for it to be a major operation. Maybe that was why she had been taken; they had gotten complacent that this was turning into an easy job.

A few levels from the top Shepard had accidently tripped a major flash bomb grenade trip wire. There must have been at least ten and as the group became blind he remember seeing Shepard try to jump out of range from the blast. At the moment Garrus had been relieved, he felt confidant that Shepard would defend them until they could see again. But as his vision slowly came back and the firefight continued, he noticed she was nowhere to be seen. Only once everyone was dead did the realization hit him and Jack like a slap in the face. They found the remainder of a voice message, telling the mercs to lay the trap then stage it to seem like once Shepard was taken she was still in the vicinity.

Garrus had thought back to the sound of dying men as he and Jack squatted in the bright light, it had sounded like Shepard had owned the place. Now he felt his head pound in rage that he could have been such a blind fool.

Jokers voice echoed over the intercom, pulling Garrus from his anger. "Hey guys, Samara found something that you may all want to see, she asked you all to meet her in the comm room."

Garrus's heart pounded with hope as he and the rest of the third floor crew jammed into the elevator with anticipation.

"I most certainly did not send Shepard that email Archangel, and accuse me of it again and I'll be collecting the bounty on your head personally!" Aria snarled over the holograph. Samara had decided that the best place to start to figure out Shepard's location was at the beginning and when she explained the message to Aria her obvious look of confusion had convinced most of the crew that it had been a set up.

"I don't exactly give my staff access to all of my private emails, someone hacked me from the inside. Give me half an hour or so and you'll have a name and possibly a location." Aria spoke calmly in the holograph and Garrus watched a Batarian enter the screen to take a note from her before vanishing again.

"And Samara, I expect you to make good on that promise for this" Aria smirked at her before the screen switched off and Jacob coughed awkwardly in the back.

Miranda stood up, "Alright, we'll give her a half an hour, till then everyone return to your stations. There's no use in standing around when we can't do anything to help the situation." She and Jacob left the room, then Samara and Mordin. Next Tali and Kasumi with Legion trailing close behind. But Garrus, Jack, Thane, and Grunt stayed standing glaring at the center of the table.

"Shit, I'm almost afraid to find her, she'll kill us," Jack whispered not taking her eyes off the comm.

Jacks words weren't well chosen and the silence of the word Kill hung in the air with the question following behind it. Who? Who would dare voice everyone's fears, that Terran Shepard was already dead again. Killed by some pathetic merc because of a well-placed trap and thoughtless friends.

"She could be dead, it's hard to imagine she couldn't pull herself out of any situation unless…. Unless she's dead," Grunt said, his eyes growing angry and his fist curling into balls.

"No" Thane whispered, walking towards the exit. "Have faith in her, it's only been a couple hours. She could easily still be under the same sedative they probably took her with. Siha wouldn't be killed by a couple of slavers or mercs, her spirit is too stubborn for that…" Thane trailed off as the door slid shut.

The room was silent for a few moments before Grunt huffed and turned to leave as well "Denial" being the last word Jack and Garrus heard as he left the room. Jack paced a little then looked back at the door "So… what are you gonna do?" she questioned to Garrus

"You mean aside from go on a killing merc spree if Shepard is dead?" He joked but from the sudden flash in Jacks eyes he could tell she wasn't in the mood, he sighed. "Well, I'm not gonna go back and pace the batteries again, Aria has the best connections, my money's on 15 minutes for that Intel."

Jack lifted an eyebrow "You wanna place some real money on that Turian, or you just bluffin?"

Garrus's mandibles twitched out in humor, "Sure Jack, why the hell not? How about 250 creds?" he asked, his omni-tool lighting up as he prepared the start timer "ahhh, you pussy, I've got 500 on between ten and up to fourteen mins and 58 seconds. You get fifteen to twenty. Deal?" She asked, slouching against the wall and crossing her arms. "Damn… fine, although I don't know where the hell you think either of us will be getting that money!" He started the timer and leaned down on the table, watching the comm Button.

* * *

><p>"Why can't this damn cab go any faster!"? Garrus snarled, punching the accelerator again. Jack just laughed in the back, knowing he was not only stressed about getting to Shepard but that he'd lost the bet, by one second.<p>

Aria had discovered that several of her men had defunct and decided that taking on the famous Shepard was a great way to begin their new career. She gave them four buildings where they had been traced with recent activity by them. The crew had split up, Miranda, Samara, Mordin, and Garrus were all leading a team to the different buildings. Thane and Jack were in the back of the cab, holding on for dear life as Garrus swerved through the heavy traffic.

"Jack, next time you steal us a vehicle make sure it goes fast" He said once again nearly dodging a truck.

"Wait, Garrus slow down. That's the building up ahead" Thane leaned up towards the front and Garrus pulled out of the traffic, bringing the car to a stop on one of the upper balconies.

They got out and prepped their weapons, Jack looked around through the glass windows. "Place looks deserted" Her nose and face pressed up as she squinted through the grime. "I'm sure they want it to look that way" Thane responded, pushing out an old thermal clip. "Come on, let's find her." Garrus said walking through the decaying glass door.

* * *

><p>"Thane try and get behind them, Jack keep up the biotics, I'm gonna try and get into the main room!" A few rooms in the deserted building wasn't looking to empty anymore. Mercs were everywhere but something was wrong with them. Most of them were in dress clothes, and they repeatedly walked in on them laughing and drinking. He liked it cause it made killing them easy, but it didn't put his nerves at ease. Were they celebrating because Shepard was dead already?<p>

They had found their way into a main area filled with medical technology and computers. Garrus knew that if they found her anywhere it would be around here. The mercs were heavier here than any other room and as Thane and Jack kept the main group distracted, Garrus worked his way to the only room they hadn't searched yet. He slammed into the door forcing his way into the quiet bright light of the clean room. What he saw shocked him so much he froze in place, the door quietly hissing closed behind him.

Shepard was here all right but Garrus wasn't sure what to do with what he saw. She was strung up in a circle like machine. Medal manacles holding her wrists, ankles and one around her neck. Her head was slumped forward, her usually tied back blonde hair covering her face, slightly matted with blood. Her breathing was so weak Garrus had to hold his own breathe to hear her heart beat. "Shepard, what have they done to you…." He approached slowly, razing a hand to lift her face slightly. At his touch her eyes fluttered and she peered out painfully at him "Garrus?" she whispered, her voice horse and straining and her eyes filled with tears.

That was when he heard the click of a thermal clip behind him "I don't think so, she's not ready yet Turian" The gun barrel was pushed sharply against the back of his head and he growled "What have you done to her!" he snarled as the man pulled the gun out of his hand. "Oh, nothing serious just a few injections so that the great Commander Shepard falls harder then just being killed again. We figured what better way to celebrate and consummate our new crime faction then to turn Shepard into something so pathetic and weak that all who would watch the broadcast would know that we were powerful enough to destroy her body, mind, and soul"

The gun shoves Garrus harder and the man kicked the back of his knees, making him kneel "and I am not about to let everything we've done be handed over to you before we get to enjoy it!" Garrus made eye contact with Shepard and wished to the spirits that he was a biotic, anything to save her.

The door swung open on the other side and Thane rushed in with Jack covering him from behind. The man only peered slightly back at them but before he could threaten to shoot Garrus Thane threw him to the wall with biotics. Garrus turned and lunged after his body, picking up the gun before the scientist could get back up and shot him in the legs "Stay!" he hissed as the man let out a scream. He turned back to the mechanism binding Shepard and stood there as Jack unhinged the manacles, there was a popping and hissing sound and Shepard whined slightly as she fell into Jacks arms. Thane took off his coat and covered her, gently rubbing her hair back as he tried to bring her back to the present.

Slowly she came too, looking at the faces around her she took a shaky breath and groaned. "No…" she moaned and turned to her side curling up "It was a trap!" she gasped and threw her head back as she screamed in pain "The serum!" Her eyes squeezed shut and tears began pooling on the floor.

Garrus looked at the machine, the tiniest tip of a needle shown through holes on all of the manacles. He growled and tour away part of the metal, revealing the syringe hidden inside them "Shit!" He cursed "Jack run out and get the nearest car you can find and bring it up here! EDI, get Mordin on the line, Shepards been drugged and were bringing her in but we don't know if she'll make it that long!"

"Patching you to him" her voice sang over the intercom as he kneeled next to Shepard as she shook and cried out in pain "Garrus, what happened, what are her symptoms" Mordin asked "She's in intense pain, the veins on her body have exaggerated and the serum that she was injected with is red"

"Hmmm, could be a nervous system stimulant, shutting down or accelerating her nerves. Must get her back to Normandy, can't be certain or take actions till she's here!" Garrus snarled at the advice as Thane lifted her into his arms as they ran out onto the nearest balcony to wait for Jack. "Yeah I know that part Mordin, but is there anything we can do for her?" "Make sure she doesn't fall asleep, try and get her to move her body, stimulate blood. If heart stops perform mouth to mouth resuscitation." Garrus paced back into the room where the scientist was crying and writhing on the floor, trying to crawl to the medigel. "Hold on Mordin, I forgot I left one of the scientists alive, I'm gonna have a nice little chat with him"

Garrus shoved him back on to the floor with his foot and pressed down on his throat "OK doctor, this is how this will work, you tell me what was in that vile and I let you live. You resist I keep shooting you in places that will hurt but not kill you. How does that sound?" The doctor spit up at him "Fuck you! Let her rot in her shame!" Garrus pointed the gun tip on the man's kneecap and fired a shot.

"Wrong answer!" He yelled over the howls of pain screaming from the scientist. He pointed the gun tip at the other kneecap "What about this time?"

"NO! No please don't! I'll tell you just please God don't fucking shoot me again!" He wailed out and Garrus put his gun back "Tell me what the serum is doing!" He took his foot off of him and paced around the human. "It's not actually hurting her, its sending false signals through her nervous system and brain, she probably feels like she's being burnedalive but nothing is physically causing the pain. She knows about this, if she was capable of explaining it right now she would."

"She knows about what the serum will do to her?" Garrus asked shocked and pausing over him. "Yes, that was part of the plan. We were going to videotape her being injected and experiencing the pain, then live broadcast it to the main mercenary groups. She would beg us to flush the serum out of her knowing what the repercussions of that would be…" Garrus grabbed him by the throat and lifted him, shoving him against the wall. "What repercussions?" He snarled quietly, his eyes intent on remembering everything said here.

The scientist smirked "When the serum is flushed from her body it leaves traces on her brain that essentially works like an aphrodisiac or stimulant. She would have no control over herself, she would beg us to flush the pain from her body knowing that after words she would be throwing herself at us for sex. Nothing in the serum will kill her, the point was that the shame and embarrassment would at the end of it all make her beg us to put her out of her misery. She was also under the impression that the broadcast was going to be live on the entire station plus the Citadel and Normandy."

Garrus kicked him the in groin and tightened his grasp around the human's neck "But it won't kill her?" Garrus hissed "No, the pain is an illusion, but there is no way to make it end without flushing it from her system, one way or another she has to experience the desire, and that wont end till its fed." The scientist laughed but it was choked back and Garrus squeezed tighter "Hey, your gonna let me go right? We had a deal!" He gasped, fear in his eyes.

Garrus gave him a quizzical look before putting his hands around the mans head and twisting "I lied", the mans neck cracked and his body slumped to the floor "Garrus! Come on Jacks here!" Thane yelled through the doorway. Garrus ran back outside in time to see Thane lay Shepard down in the back seat and place her head in his lap. "Mordin were on our way!" Garrus yelled as he got in the cab and they sped off.

* * *

><p>"Please! Please make it stop!" Shepard screamed and writhed on the table in the med bay, she had been like this for two hours, begging them to either flush her system or kill her. She'd thrown up a few times because she was crying so hard she couldn't breath and Mordin was beginning to worry about her health if she was kept in this state of intense pain for much longer. "We have to flush her system, only way to end pain, may die from exhaustion if kept in this state for more than a day" Mordin prepared the IV that would flush out her blood system, but some of the crew was still unsure "So what we just flush her blood and she goes into a sex craze… and the only way to end the sex craze is to sate her desire…. Do you think she's going to be okay with this when she clears her head?" Joker mocked as he leaned against the doorframe. "We don't have a choice, and I'm sure when she wakes up she'll know we did the right thing…" Garrus said, trailing off as he thought about the repercussions of their actions if he was wrong. Mordin nodded and Thane held her arm still for Mordin as he slowly inserted the needle.<p>

Shepard let out a weak gasp and closed her eyes "Thank you…. Thank you!" She leaned her head back down, her body relaxing as the flushing agent began to work through her system. She smiled and sighed, slowly regaining control of her muscles. Everyone let out a held breath as she opened her eyes again "Thank you guys, I'm sorry you had to go through this, I feel like such an… Aghhhhh!" She screamed out, her eyes rolling back as she began to seize, arching up off the table and spasming. "Shepard!" Garrus yelled, grabbing a hold of her before Mordin interjected with a mouthpiece "May bite off tongue, move Garrus!" He barked as he placed in the mouthpiece and held her shoulders down while Thane held her legs to ensure she didn't fall off the table.

Slowly the shaking and jerking slowed down, and her eyes began to show color again. Then finally, after what felt like an hour of held breath and anxiety, she stilled and breathed normally.

They circled in around her, all wondering what would happen next "She looks almost, peaceful doesn't she?" Joker whispered as her face relaxed for the first time since she'd been taken. She opened her eyes slightly and gasped, moaning and turning into a fetal position and shuddering, her eyes squeezed shut. Garrus moved to her head, taking out the mouthpiece and touching her hair "I thought you said she wouldn't be in pain anymore" He ask Mordin, concern written on everyone's faces. "Hmmm, could be effects from muscle fatigue, unsure what level of pain she's in without talking to her. Shepard, can you hear me? I need you to tell us what you're feeling" Mordin asked gently, opening his Omni tool to look at her vitals and record her response. She rolled her eyes back into her head turned her face into the med table, squeezing her body tighter. "It's not bad….. thank you…. Thank you for flushing it, you cannot imagine how terrible it was…" She opened her eyes and peered at Mordin before letting her eyes travel to everyone standing around her.

"You were in pain Siha, we would not have permitted it to continue" Thane spoke, grasping one of her hands gently and making Garrus feel a growl want to echo out of his chest. She smiled at Thane and her eyes teared up as she pulled him closer and down to her. Thane stiffened but seemed unable to deny her the hug she desired in her weak state as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder, breathing him in "Thank you, thank you all so much. I owe you big time!" she gasped, into his shoulder, shuddering again seeming to be starting another bout of crying. Shepard brushed closer and ran her lips gently along the side of Thanes neck making his color deepen at the contact. He stiffened and grasped her arms, trying to push her back. "you smell so good Thane…" and she tightened her arms around him "Shepard, sto.."

That was all the time he had before she lunged herself up and entwined her body with his, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck as she pressed her lips firmly to his. He staggered back and dug his fingers into his arms shoving her off quickly, she fell with a thud and looked up at him in sadness, her big blues eyes quivering "Siha…. I'm sorry." Thane seemed unsure how to handle her reaction, he stepped back but his arms reached towards her.

Her head snapped to the side when a small chuckle could be heard from Joker on the other side of the bed, easy prey.

She jumped up and lunged at him, they toppled to the floor and Joker groaned out as a few ribs, and a shoulder broke under the power of her hit. "Shepard! Get off of me!" he barked through the burning pain. Her lips crashed into his and her aggressive passion cooled to gentle touching and light licks and gently rocking hips. Jack was rolling on the floor with laughter and Garrus looked completely shocked, Thane had now taken off back to life support. "Ok…. Someone get her off of me now…." Joker said quietly, his hands traveling up her arms as she stroked along his body and began to lift up his shirt. "what's the matter Joker, broken bones not making the hard on worth it!" Jack wailed out in another bought of laughter. Joker was silent another moment until Shepard got his shirt up high enough to lick a nipple, he groaned and thrust upward to her as his head fell back "OK, yeah, get her off of me, I'm enjoying this too much and I know she would kill me if I let it go any farther… plus you know…. Bones and, uhh all that."

Samara took pity on Joker and pulled Shepard off of him, only to have Shepard turn on her. There lips met for a brief moment before Samara restrained her with biotics and lead her back on table. "Restraints will clearly be necessary until we know how to handle the situation" Mordin said, connecting straps to the table and forcing down her wrists and ankles.

Shepard moaned and squirmed against the restraints, whining and begging for release. "Best to leave her here for now, since we need to figure out… well… whose going to do it and all that." Jacob stuttered unsure what was okay to talk about under this topic. Mordin nodded, already examining her blood and heart rate for changes, they began to leave and walk out the door, Joker looking back wantonly before limping out. And slowly there was no one in the room but Garrus.

"Garrus, Garrus please! Please let me touch you, let me kiss you… Garrus I want you inside of me, I want to mate with you!"

She seemed to know just what to say to get him going and he felt his blood stir with desire but he looked down and shook his head. "I've always wanted you Shepard, but not… not like this. You're going to have a lot of hatred for yourself and for your crew when you come too, and I don't want to be at the bunt end of that." He turned to leave and Shepard yelled after him "One hand Garrus, please just one hand is all I ask, to be able to touch myself." She slumped back on the table and whined again, the burning in her groin only getting worse the longer it was left untouched "Maker, Garrus if you have any pity for me, just let me touch myself, don't let me feel like this all night long! It will kill me!" Garrus paused and seemed unsure, he wanted to help her, but he was afraid Shepard would take advantage of him getting close enough to touch and afraid of what she would do to herself "Until…. Until Mordin gives the ok, I don't think I should do that, we don't know what will happen.." he whispered feeling bad for denying her, he continued to walk out the door and Shepards screams of anger and frustration echoed through the thick steel even after it was closed

* * *

><p>Hours, hours and hours of painful burning and torture as her body felt on the edge of pleasure but unable to achieve it. After thrashing about had proved useless against her chains she began to helplessly try and rub her thighs together to achieve some level of pleasure. 45 minutes later she was panting and soar from trying to get something out of nothing. Tears of frustration pooled on the table as she screamed out and hoped someone would listen and take pity on her.<p>

Kelly winced as Shepards screams echoed on the 2nd floor, she passed Dr. Chakwas as she went and got some water from the dining area. "Is there really nothing we can do?"

Chakwas looked up from the files she was reading and gave a tired smile as Shepards screams continued to echo through the metal room. "Kelly, believe me, if there was something we could do to end Shepards suffering, we would do it."

Kelly sat down across from her and stared into her cup. "But I thought Mordin said that helping her release her desire would end the suffering?" Chakwas only looked at her critically for a few moments before piling the papers up and getting up from her chair. "Don't even think about it Kelly, I know you want to help, we all do, but we can't be sure of the ramifications for choosing to act. Those sort of actions would produce a very tense work environment when Shepard clears, and that's not something anyone needs for now."

Kelly looked away and her face was racked with pity as another scream echoed the hall. Chakwas came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try and get some sleep Kelly, everything will be better in the morning."

With that Chakwas left for the crew quarters and Kelly was racked with the same confusing feelings she'd been having since they flushed Shepards system.

* * *

><p>Kelly couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because of Shepards screams. In fact it was the lack of screaming that had her tossing and turning now. Shepard had gone quiet about 30 minutes ago and all sorts of horrible ideas about what may have happened popped into Kelly's mind. She wanted to check on her, but she was afraid she would get in trouble if she were found, especially if….. she gave into her own temptations.<p>

She huffed out a breath and pulled a sweatshirt over her tank top then quietly walked out of the bunkroom. The floor lights came on when she stepped out of the room and she jumped against the wall in shock. After a held breath she began again on her journey to the medical room. She approached the door and took a shaky deep breath before taking the final steps till the door whooshed open for her.

Shepards head shot up like a rocket, and she stared Kelly down like a lion eyeing her dinner. Kelly gulped and looked away in embarrassment. She didn't really know what to do, she hadn't planned this far ahead, and she hadn't expected Shepard to be awake. Her eyes shot back up to Shepards body, the medical gown hiked up past her hips, the white fabric of her panties pulled tightly into the lips of her vagina, making a succulent camel toe. Kelly licked her lips and locked eyes with Shepard as she began to walk over to the side of her bed. Shepard pulled against her restraints as she tried to get closer to Kelly's hands as they landed on the side of the bed.

"Kelly … " Shepard began, sighing as Kelly placed her hands on her shoulders and pressed her back down. "Kelly I'm begg … "

Kelly silenced her with her lips pressing firmly against hers, letting Shepards demanding tongue enter her mouth and explore. Shepard moaned quietly into the kiss and Kelly felt her body begin to want more, her hands roamed along Shepards strong arms and wanted to untie her and feel those arms hold her in place as Shepard ravaged her. Kelly shuddered and began to fondle one of Shepards nipples through the thin fabric. They were already tender and peaked and Shepard released a loud moan into Kelly's mouth

"Shepard…" Kelly warned as she pulled back "You have to be quiet, you won't get in trouble for this but I will!"

"OK! OK, I promise I'll be quiet Kelly! I'll do whatever you want, however you want but please… please don't leave me with nothing!" Shepard begged, straining her head closer to Kelly's again.

Kelly couldn't help but smile at that, she wasn't normally into being the dominant partner the whole time, but there was something about having her superior officer in such a position that was really starting to get her wet.

"Okay Commander, now just lay back and let your C.O. take care of you… and you had better not fire me when you come out of this" Kelly teased as she slid a hand up the medical dress to gently rub a nipple. Shepards eyes rolled back and she smirked "mmmm, never Kelly, if anything I'll fire the rest of my crew for leaving me to this."

Kelly retracted quickly to remove her sweatshirt, before bringing her lips down to one of the plump buds and sucking through the thin dress. Shepard squirmed and flexed her wrists in desperation to get more. "Kelly! You really don't need to tease!"

"Awww, well that's no fun" Kelly quipped as she untied the side of the dress and revealed Shepards pale naked flesh to the cold air of the ship. She took off her own tank top and shorts before hopping onto the bed, straddling her commander as she leaned forward for another deep kiss, moaning as she and Shepards pert nipples tickled one another. As they tongued one another Kelly began to slowly work a hand down to her commanders wet panties. She could feel Shepard shake in anticipation and she ran a single digit up the crease formed between the lips. Shepard thrust up to her hand and whined when Kelly removed it too quick. "You don't know how lucky you are I'm strapped down…. " Shepard snarled into Kelly's ear as she tried to thrust against her hip instead.

Kelly shuddered at the threat, and had to suppress that desire to untie her commander again.

Deciding to be nice, Kelly finally dipped a finger down the front of Shepards underwear and joined in the hushed moan Shepard released. She was soaked and quivering and oh so so hot! "Maker Shepard, your so wet… I can't wait to taste you…" Kelly whispered into her ear as she began to slowly stroke up and down her quivering slit.

"Then by all means Kelly, please don't wait" Shepard gasped out before licking at Kelly's ear and thrusting into the younger girls palm. Kelly quivered again as she imagined Shepards long and trained digits moving inside her. 'No, bad Kelly! No unshackling the commander. Even in your head!'

Kelly began to work a knuckle gently against her commander's clit and was rewarded with a loud moan before Kelly silenced it with a kiss. "Careful…. It's, oh ahhh , Sensitive!" Shepard whispered as she tensed when Kelly experimentally rolled it harder.

Kelly lowered her groin a little so one of her own knuckles could graze against her swelling clit. "Would you like me to put a finger inside you commander… to thrust my long digits in and out of you… uhhh…" Kelly moaned as Shepard thrust up and made Kelly's hand rub into her own clit again.

"Please Kelly… mmm please" Shepard said between suckling one of Kelly's tits that she managed to catch on the last thrust.

The C.O. complied quickly and plunged her middle and ring finger into Shepards heat. Shepard gasped and arched up, rotating and grinding her hips into the young girls soaking fingers. Kelly didn't bother to try and move slow, her commander was close, the walls already hot and tightening around her digits. Suddenly Kelly was filled with the desire to have fingers the length of Mordins to be able to reach every inch of her commanders tightening pussy.

Kelly pressed the palm of her hand into Shepard's clit on those final thrusts and both heard and felt the commander cum. Shepard's mouth was open in a silent scream of bliss, as she finally reached that edge and went over it. Her body arched and tensed then spasmed in pleasure as the final wave pulled Kelly's fingers just a little farther up.

Finally Shepard came back down panting and quivering, gently Kelly removed her fingers, and hummed in response to Shepards weak groan. Kelly's fingers weren't enough, she needed to be filled, but for now… for now Shepard would take anything she could get!

Kelly looked appraisingly at her moist and glistening fingers, before sucking them clean "mhhhmm, Shepard, I was right, you taste so delicious!" She praised before kissing the commander deeply again. "So, do you want more, or are you… you know… back to normal?"

"huh, don't worry Kelly, I'm not going to experience some drastic personality change and starting screaming for you to get off of me, and yes, I don't just want more, I need more Kelly. I want to taste you too, I'm not just a taker, and you're being so kind to me, you deserve a reward…" she whispered as she nipped along Kelly's neck and ear lobe.

Kelly smiled and ground her crotch against the commanders' thigh before letting her tongue explore her mouth again. "One second" She said breaking away and stepping down from the table. She pulled down her own panties and tried not to blush at Shepards dominating growl when her eyes raked over her trimmed hair. She then pulled down the commanders, her eyes admiring the length of juices that followed the cloth down before breaking. Once it was low enough Shepard shamelessly opened her thighs butterfly style and thrust towards her obedient C.O.

Kelly sensuously climbed back onto the table and began to slowly kiss down Shepard's body. She kissed the area around Shepard's lips before finally letting her tongue make an experimental lick. The commander groaned and her hips tried to follow Kelly's mouth when she pulled away "Remember, you have to be quiet" Kelly smirked at her winking, and Shepard nodded her head enthusiastically.

Kelly returned to her current task and reveled in Shepard grinding her crotch against her mouth as she began to let her tongue explore the inside of her commanders slick pussy. Shepard moaned and jerked, biting her lip to hush her loudening sounds.

"Kelly…. Get your ass up here…" She growled as Kelly pressed the underside of her tongue against Shepard's clit. She pulled back smirking "Is that an order commander?" she teased blowing cool air on the clit, making Shepard jerk again. "huhh, well if you don't want to cum on your commanders face, then no, it's not an order." Shepard stated, challenging Kelly with her eyes. The girl hid her blush in Shepard's thighs before giving the most timid of nods.

She carefully worked her legs up and around until she was straddling Shepards face, the Commander wasn't as tentative as she had been though. Shepards tongue plunged up and tasted Kelly's juices before bring her flush against her mouth and humming in appraisal. "And you said I tasted good, Kelly" Shepard said between licks, Kelly could practically feel her smirking against her clit. She jerked and shuddered from her commander's tongue, and began to mewl and grind against her mouth. But Shepard was hardly finished for the evening and was quick to pause and remind Kelly of her place.

'God she's good! I wonder if she's ever done this before? Where else would she learn how to use her tongue like that from?' Kelly wondered as Shepard brought her closer and closer to climax.

Kelly began to plunge her tongue as deep into the commander as she could and used the tip of her chin to rub her clit slowly. Shepard began to jerk and Kelly felt her thighs tighten around her head, grinding and pushing onto Kelly's mouth, silently begging for more pressure. Kelly complied and as a reward Shepard grabbed onto Kelly's clit with her lips and sucked. Kelly squealed, her body arched and she found herself unable move as that blinding brink finally appeared.

Shepard focused on that as Kelly road her mouth, bringing her front back up and pinching her nipples as she peaked. "Ahhhhhh! Shepard! Please, oh God YES!" Kelly screamed, her mouth falling open as she convulsed and shuddered on her superiors face.

She didn't know when she did it, some subconscious part of her must have simply wanted more and known the only way to do that was by letting the commanders hands free, because suddenly Shepard had two fingers plunging into her. She groaned, and bounced on them, pulsing even harder when Shepards other hand reached around and pinched her clit hard. Kelly screamed again and began to cum once more as her commander mercilessly pistoned her fingers in and out of her. "Shepard! No, Oh God! It's too much; I'm too sensitive, please! AHHHH!"

Only once Kelly's scream turned high pitched did her superior slow her fingers to a tortures caressing. Kelly winced off of Shepards face when she stroked her clit again and turned to see the commander lick the juices around her cheeks and fingers. "And you warned me about being quiet. Now Kelly, I believe you still have a job to do." Shepard growled. Kelly blushed and moved herself completely off of Shepards face. "Of course commander!"

She placed her face between Shepard's thighs and gave her the attention deserved of a superior officer. A finger plunging in and out of her while her tongue swirled around the clit. Shepard hissed and moaned, throwing her head back before arching off of the table. "Yes… good girl…." Shepards hand laced down into Kelly's hair, and tugged at the red strands while thrusting up onto her fingers and tongue.

It didn't take long for Shepard to find her peak and ride it out on Kelly. Moaning and groaning, her nails slightly scraping along the younger girls scalp as she abused her mouth.

Shepards breathing eventually slowed back down and she removed her hands to finally let Kelly pull back, she smirked and growled in approval at the chain of juices that followed Kelly's mouth when she slowly pulled away, and that innocent look in her eyes, her chest rising and falling as she panted…. Shepard was not done yet, she decided, not quite yet.

"Kelly, pet…." She whispered leaning forward and licking some of her juices from the side of Kelly's mouth, "Be a good C.O. and unchain my legs" Kelly looked up at her commander for a moment in fear before swallowing and giving the slightest of nods.

* * *

><p>"Shit, I can't do this!" Joker moaned, finally giving up and tossing his hat over the camera that was EDI's eyes and removing his painfully stiff member from his pants. EDI began to protest but he simply lowered her volume and spit in his hand, bringing his full attention back to the vid in front of him.<p>

EDI had brought the ships camera's online to inform him that Kelly had entered the hospital wing and had begun to "Fondle" the commander. And she had been torn on what the right decision was to do. So she's brought it to his attention first. Joker didn't really want to get anyone else involved, partially cause he didn't want to get Kelly in trouble and also it just kinda seemed pointless, when it was obvious that this was something Shepard needed.

He had decided that he would watch to ensure that Shepard didn't get out, as long as she was still chained to the bed, it wouldn't be a problem. But about ten minutes in he could no longer handle what he was watching as a professional, and then when Kelly unchained Shepards hands he knew he should get EDI to tell someone but once Shepard started dominating Kelly…. It just got too good… a moment of weakness, and now as he watched Shepard lift Kelly's abdomen farther up into the air, to the point where Kelly was putting most of her weight on her shoulders, so Shepard could scissor their clits better… he honestly didn't think he could restrain himself anymore or he was going to cum in his pants.

"Oh fuck… yeah Shepard, I want you to ride Kelly! Make her cum drip down onto her tits." He whispered to the screen as he imagined his cock inside one of them as they rubbed and licked the other. He spat into his hand again and began to thrust faster, his eyes transfixed on the bodies on the screen. They were making tiny circular thrusts and occasionally Shepards hand would dart down to rub Kelly's clit to make her moan a little louder.

Both were panting and gasping, Kelly's eyes were clouded over and distant looking, focused on her goal, Shepards were sharp and aggressive, and occasionally Joker noticed her nails rake up Kelly's thigh. God they looked hot. He thrust up harder into his tightening fist, listening to Kelly's pleading mewls and Shepards throaty groans as she tried to press their clits together even harder. "Uhhhh, shit….." Joker moaned out as he felt himself nearing climax.

All he needed was a little more… As if the two women were linked to his thoughts, Shepard began to rock against Kelly's pussy harder and both moved their hands to the others clit, giving them just what they needed to finally throw their heads back and moan out as they came. Pinching their nipples and grinding onto the other as they road out those final waves of erotic bliss.

Joker squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his fist around the head of his cock, making smaller quick thrusts as he finally spilled his load onto his thigh. His breathing thick and deep, while he grunted out his finale shots. Sated he opened his eyes and looked at the screen again, torn between what he should do. Kelly and Shepard were cuddling now, Kelly tucked into the protective crook of Shepards long arms as she kissed her brow and nuzzled the back of her neck. They just looked too happy… and could he really go tell someone what had just happened after he had taken his own pleasure from it… He cleaned himself up and closed his pants, pausing as he looked at his hat placed over EDI's eye and then at the two naked happy women on the screen.

'No, I couldn't do that to them, they both deserve better' he thought as he closed the screen and removed the hat and prepared for the lecture he was sure to get from the AI.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel, do you feel normal again yet?" Kelly asked, her eyes closing from exhaustion. Shepard kissed her hairline and ran her fingers gently down the younger girls arm. "It feels… more tolerable now… but do I still feel like I could fuck you till tomorrow? Absolutely!" Shepard laughed, removing her hands from Kelly before the urge to brush her nipples became too strong to control.<p>

She rolled onto her back and rubbed her hands along her face groaning in frustration. Kelly turned and smiled at her "It is tomorrow" she answered, her eyes peering at her curiously as her mind raced. Shepard paused and gave an assessing look "Kelly, what are you thinking about?"

Kelly looked away and raked her eyes over Shepard's body before shuddering and looking into her commander's eyes again. "We're never going to do this again, are we?" She asked, even though she knew the answer already, she saw the way Shepard stared after Garrus, the way they protected and flirted with one another.

"Kelly…. This was… great and I like you, a lot! But… I don't love you, at least not in the same way…"

"Not in the same way you love Garrus?" Kelly finished for her smiling sweetly to mask her true pain "Almost the entire ship knows, in fact I was surprised to not see him when I walked in." she joked as she sat up

"Well…." Shepard sighed pausing as she got out of bed to retrieve her panties from the floor "I'm glad he wasn't, because then you and I would never have shared this" She replied, coming over and kissing Kelly's lips gently. "Now I'm going to get dressed again, and then you should chain me back up and get out of here before I get you in trouble, because if someone came in here and bitched you out…" Shepard whispered protectively as she moved behind her and began to stroke her hips, a low growl building in her chest "I don't think I could handle getting you in trouble… mmmm", she groaned as she let one of her fingers dart back between Kelly's folds. "Honestly if we started going again and someone walked in on us, I don't think I could stop, I'd just keep fucking you in front of them" Kelly moaned as Shepard rubbed her clit again "But maybe you'd like that even more, putting on a show for someone…." She brought her finger up inside of her C.O. and rolled her eyes back at the tight heat.

"uhhhh! OK! No, we can't… Shepard…" Kelly pulled away and picked her clothes up off the floor, quickly pulling her panties back on before Shepard talked her out of leaving "It's almost 4am, people will start getting up soon, we can't be caught and we both need to sleep. So thanks and believe me, I want more, but … no."

Shepard pouted at her for a moment before rolling her eyes and putting her medical gown on again and lying down on the bed. "All right C.O…. tie me back up" She said seductively, winking at her as Kelly reclosed her bonds. Kelly smiled and kissed her cheek "Try and sleep commander" she pleaded before turning to leave.

"Hey, Kelly?" Shepard called before she got to the door. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything"

Kelly smiled back at her "Whatever you need commander" before the door closed behind her.


End file.
